Consumers are now able to pay for merchandise or services using near field communication (NFC) devices. Generally, the NFC devices allow the consumer to pass the NFC device over a sensor and complete an electronic payment automatically. An example of the NFC device is the MasterCard PayPass™.
Unfortunately, at least some of these NFC devices are susceptible to security problems. The NFC devices generally interface with the sensors automatically. As such, the NFC device passes sensitive information, such as a credit card number, to the point-of-sale device automatically. It is possible that a nefarious person with the correct equipment may spoof the NFC device to have the NFC device pass sensitive information unknowingly and at a discreet distance to the device holder.
It is in light of these and other considerations that the present application is being presented.